


New Pet

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 8XJ is bluebell btw..... i rlly like the name, F/F, Pet Play, Petplay, Stuffing, holly blue is a minor character tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Bluebell (8XJ) makes someone her new pet...





	

Bluebell crouched down beside Skinny, finally snapping the collar around her neck. She hummed, eventually beginning to pet Skinny's soft hair and then moving to her new, large, lynx-like ears. "Now, who's a pretty kitty?" The Amethyst asked with a smile.

"Me."

Bluebell gently tapped Skinny's nose.

"Mrrow."

"There we go, that's better. Good girl.." Bluebell praised, sliding her hand down the gem's back to gently pet her small bobbed tail. "Now.. does my little kitten want a snack?" She asked in which Skinny let out another meow, looking up to her master. Bluebell grinned a bit and she stood, deciding to summon her whip to use as a leash for her pet. The gem tied it around Skinny's collar before gesturing her to follow. "Now come on." She cooed.

Skinny began to follow, wandering around on all fours. As she noticed other gems were beginning to stare, she was burning up with embarrassment. However, Bluebell seemed quiet proud. Eventually, she reached down, picking up Skinny and cradling her close as if she were just a gemling. That's when she spotted Holly Blue. Nervously, she blinked and the agate turned around to simply stare at the two. Skinny was occupied by simply grooming herself. Holly Blue scowled at the two, curling up her nose in disgust as she walked over to them.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh.. mm.. dunno." Bluebell tried to relax as she held Skinny closer. "Look.. do you like my new pet?" She smiled a bit. The agate groaned, rolling her eyes. "And oh, not to mention, she can do tricks. She'll get her reward soon." She cooed, placing Skinny down who glanced up toward her master, blinking slowly. Her feline ears twitches a bit as she let out a mew,

The agate continued to watch, not seeming amused. "8XJ. She's a gem. Not an animal." She muttered. Bluebell didn't care. The gem smiled warmly, ruffling up Skinny's hair.

"Alright. Come on, sit." She cooed. Skinny was bound to listen. "And now lay down." Bluebell hummed. Skinny laid down and she looked up toward Bluebell, her bobbed tail wagging around. "Now.. mm, roll over." She crooned, Skimng doing as she was told, rolling over onto her back, looking up toward her master and then to the agate who had her arms crossed. Nervously, the gem hissed at Holly only to be tapped on the nose.

"Don't do that. Naughty kitty." Bluebell scolded. "Now come on, get up or you won't get your treat."

Holly laughed a bit and she grinned, shaking her head. "Oh, naughty kitty indeed." She snorted, turning away and continuing to roam the halls. "Naughty kitty.." She murmured the words to herself as she left the two gems alone. Skinny watched before rolling over and getting up again, letting out a smug purr. She stuck close to Bluebell as they continued to walk down the halls. Soon enough, they were in the kitchen. Bluebell removed the leash from Skinny, gently tapping her ass. "Now come on kitty, go run around while I get your snack." She cooed as Skinny let out a soft yip. Soon enough, the jasper scampered off and decided to go under the table to lay down and rest. Bluebell watched with a smile before simply going to prepare a snack for her pet. First, the main meal. Then, the dessert.

A few minuets passed before Bluebell had finally made something. Somehow, she had cooked up a fish for Skinny. In the bowl with the fish, there was also a few berries. Although it wasn't much, she couldn't wait to give Skinny her dessert. "Skinny! It's time to eat!" She called out gently, placing the bowl down on the floor. Tiredly, the jasper lifted her head and she glanced toward the bowl with sleepy eyes. The gem sniffed the air, immediately widening her eyes at the scent. She got up, scampering toward the dish and looking up to Bluebell. Happily, she mewled as her bobbed tail wagged and her ears twitched. Skinny leaned down to begin eating, purring delightfully. Bluebell smiled and she watched her pet happily. It didn't take Skinny long to finish, eventually licking the few berries out of the bowl. The gem wandered over toward her master, brushing against her legs as she tried to stay in character to thank her. "Prrrr..."

"Aw.. such a good kitty. Oh yes you are!" Bluebell snickered, praising Skinny with a bright smile. She began to pet Skinny who delightfully let out a loud mewl of delight, her bobbed tail continuing to wag and her ears continuing to twitch. Bluebell giggled and she eventually leaned down, pressing a kiss against her pet's cheek. "Now come on, how about you head out to play for a bit, mm? I'll.. mm, I'll prepare dessert for you, kitten. I want it to be a surprise, too." She cooed.

Skinny smiled a bit, nodding. She stretched out, yawning and deciding to wander off to go find something to play with outside of the kitchen. Tempted, Skinny wanted to get out of character but she really wanted her dessert. The gem let out a noise, noticing Holly Blue. With a grin, she decided to wander over to her, looking up toward her. Holly glanced down toward Skinny, narrowing her eyes. "What are you looking at, kitty?" She asked, grinning a bit and placing her hands on her wide hips. Skinny simply let out a mew, standing slightly as she reached up toward Holly onto to be placed down.

"I don't think kitties can stand like that." Holly grinned, making Skinny hiss a bit and sit back down. The agate snickered, reaching down and gently petting the gem, fondling around with her lynx-like ears. "Now, where's 8XJ?" She asked which only made Skinny mewl in response. Oh. That's right. Holly realized that she couldn't get out of character. Rolling her eyes, the agate pulled her hand back and simply went back to roaming the halls, leaving Skinny to watch. The jasper eventually began to roam around else where to find something else to do.

Quiet the while later, Bluebell began to call out to Skinny. "Skinny! Come here! Dessert is ready!" She called out. Skinny wasn't far away. The gem lifted her head, immediately scurrying to the kitchen. Skinny glanced up toward Bluebell, smiling brightly and spinning around before sitting. Bluebell smiled, moving out of the way before gesturing the gem to go into the kitchen. As soon as Skinny went into the kitchen, the amethyst closed and locked the door before heading over to the counter. She retrieved a large bowl of ice cream, placing it down on the floor with a smile. "Alright. Here you go, eat up. I got more a few more desserts for you if you get hungrier." Bluebell cooed as she watched her pet eat. Simply, Skinny let out a purr as her tiny bobbed tail continued to wag as she delightfully ate. The gem purred loudly, taking her time in eating.

Slowly, Skinny finished up her dessert. She licked out the bowl before moving onto her paws which she slowly groomed herself, tiredly purring. The gem quietly chuffed and she looked at her master in which she blinked slowly. Skinny mewed once again, somewhat wanting more. "Mrrr... mrow!" She mewled loudly for more, reaching up toward Bluebell who laughed in amusement.

"My little kitty has such a big appetite. Come here, get some more." She cooed, picking up the bowl only to fill it up with milk. "Now, let me get you some cookies. Alright?" Bluebell cooed. Skinny nodded, leaning down to lap at the milk in the bowl before pulling back and continuing to clean herself. The amethyst sat on the floor with her pet as she held a box of cookies in her hands. Skinny looked toward her master, letting out a mew. Bluebell took out a cookie, feeding it to Skinny. The gem immediately took the cookie, munching on it delightfully. Softly, Bluebell giggled and she waited for Skinny to finish up the cookie before feeding another to her. This time, she made her do a trick. "Come on babe, lay down." She cooed. Skinny obviously obeyed in which she was rewarded with another cookie.

Time passed. Finally, Bluebell forced Skinny to eat the last cookie. The gem did so with a tired mew, groaning and placing her hand on her swollen belly. "Come on kitty, eat just a liiiitttle bit more. I'll give you an even better reward if you do." Bluebell hummed. Skinny did as she was told, leaning up and finishing the rest of the cookie with a pant. She eventually laid her head back, groaning a bit more and closing her eyes. Bluebell watched, delightfully smiling. "Such a pretty kitty.." She cooed, reaching in to begin rubbing her pet's swollen belly. Skinny let out a gentle whine, pressing into the touch and placing her hands over her face. Gently, Skinny chuffed as Bluebell continued her soothing actions. Bluebell eventually pressed a kiss to Skinny's belly and then her gem, pulling back and smiling. "Now.. are you ready for your biggest reward? Since you've been such a good kitty." She snickered softly, making Skinny purr a bit. Soon enough, the amethyst removed Skinny's pants with a gentle smile, making the gem squeak and tiredly glance down to watch in confusion.

Bluebell hummed and she reached in, gently spreading Skinny's lips and touching her bud gently. The jasper let out a yelp, jerking her hips and whining cutely afterward. Softly, Bluebell giggled and she continued, sliding her thick finger up and down, eventually rubbing at Skinny's entrance. "Now come on.. want it? Beg for it." She grinned. Skinny was wildly blushing, trying to watch.

"Please- er.. mew.."

"You can do better than that."

"Mrrrow..."

"Come on. Louder, kitty."

"Mrrrow!" 

"Good girl." Bluebell praised as she slipped her finger into the stuffed gem who gasped softly and jerked her hips a bit. The amethyst smiled sweetly and she began to slowly thrust her finger into the jasper who delightfully whined and mewled in delight. Another finger was slowly pushed into Skinny who gasped a tad louder, her breath hitching. Skinny glanced down, her bobbed tail flickering violently as she watched, mewling even louder as Bluebell began to wriggle her fingers around. The jasper panted, leaning her head back and pressing her lynx-like ears against her head. Bluebell continued to pump her thick fingers into Skinny, eventually pulling them out and licking them off. She hummed softly, watching the jasper who looked like she was about to cry.

Skinny whimpered. "Mrrrr..." She whined loudly, trying to get Bluebell to come back. Simply, Bluebell grinned and she continued to lick her fingers off before leaning down to replace them with her tongue. She slid her tongue into the gem who mewed loudly, her stubby tail brushing against Bluebell's chin slightly. As Skinny was nearing her climax, her lynx-like ears began to twitch and she began to mewl and whine frantically, scratching at the ground. Finally, she gushed, moaning loudly and scrunching up her nose. With a satisfied sigh, Bluebell cleaned up her pet and she pulled back, licking her lips and wiping her mouth off. The amethyst stood and she watched Skinny who was winding down from her orgasm.

"Aw. Look at you. You're such a good kitty." She cooed, grinning a bit. Skinny simply let out a pant. For now, she would just.. rest. Maybe one day she would make Bluebell her new pet.


End file.
